give me money
by saikurapika-2
Summary: mencari uang demi operasi? dalam waktu yg singkat apa yg akan di lakukan sai
1. Chapter 1

naruto punya masashi sensei

cerita ini punya saya

sai punya sasuke titik gak pakai koma

hapi reding

Sore yang terasa sejuk, seorang pemuda yg masih berumur belasan tahun tengah mengayuh sepedanya dengan riang, tak nampak wajah sedih di wajahnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah mini market yg dekat rumahnya, rambut hitam lepeknya dan kulit putih pucatnya menjadi ciri khas pemuda ini.

Ia harus bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang demi biaya berobat kakak semata wayangnya, sebenarnya bukan kakak kandungnya hanya saja ia dan kakaknya itu di besarkan oleh seorang kakek Tua yg hidup sebatang kara, ia di pungut di jalan ketika hujan lebat dan perutnya keroncongan.

TRAAK...

Ia menaruh sepedanya di parkiran khusus karyawan dengan segera mungkin ia melesat masuk kedalam tempat kerja, seperti biasanya ia menganti baju seragamnya dan mulai absen.

"hari ini kau tidak telat seperti biasanya Sai?" sindir Sasori sambil memberikan buku daftar barang-barang yg masih belum di Chek.

"tidak, hari ini kakak ku lumayan sehat dan tidak rewel seperti biasanya" jawab Sai sambil tersenyum manis, dan itu membuat Sasori ikut tersenyum.

Sasori merasa kasihan pada temannya itu, yang siang malam tak henti-hentinya mengumpulkan uang dan uang. Padahal anak seumuran Sai biasanya hanya melakukan hal-hal yg menurut mereka itu menyenangkan dan menadahkan tangan pada orang Tua mereka, tapi Sai berbeda ia rela membanting tulang demi sang kakak. Sasori merasa prihatin pada pemuda yang tengah menata makanan Kaleng di sebuah rak.

-o0o-

Sasuke menatap kesal pada seorang dokter berkacamata dan berkuncir yang ada di depannya, karena dokter yg ada di hadapannya itu tak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

"hari ini kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Kabuto-san!"

Sejenak Kabuto menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia memandang Sasuke yg tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan membunuh, ia menghela nafas kemudian ia melepas kaca matanya dan menaruhnya rapi.

"kau ini, apa kau tak tau kalau aku sedang sibuk? Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja ketempat dimana kakak Sai di rawat ha?"

Sasuke mendengus kesal, lagi-lagi ia mendapat jawaban yang sama dari kabuto. Entah sudah keberapa kali-nya Kabuto berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke, mungkin sudah satu bulan lebih sejak ia bertemu dengan Sai di lorong rumah sakit pada sore itu.

"kau kan suka pada anak itu, lagi pula dia juga sering kesinikan dan kenapa juga kau tak berani mendekatinya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh pun meluncur dari mulut Kabuto, seolah-olah ia tak mengenal Uciha bungsu di hadapannya itu. Ya keluarga Uciha itu terkenal dengan sosok keluarga kaya raya dan sombong, sebenarnya bukan sombong tapi gengsi mereka terlalu tinggi. Bagi keluarga Uciha menurunkan derajat mereka hanya sebuah pantangan dan tak ada di kamus mereka. Sasuke dan Kabuto berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Kabuto, dokter berkuncir dan berkaca mata itu membenarkan kaca matanya setelah ia menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Sepanjang lorong rumah sakit Kabuto dan Sasuke tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun, mereka berjalan menuju ruang dimana Shin kakak Sai di rawat. Sampailah mereka di depan ruang tempat Shin di rawat.

"selamat sore Shin?" sapa Kabuto saat ia sudah memasuki ruang dimana Shin di rawat.

"sore pak dokter"

"bagaimana keadaan mu Shin"

Shin terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia menghela nafas sebelum ia membuka mulutnya.

"keadaan ku tetap seperti ini" ucap Shin dan di akhiri senyuman manis yg menghias wajah tampannya.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh Shin, ya pertanyaan bodoh meluncur dari bibirnya. Mana mungkin orang sakit seperti Shin baik-baik saja?

Sasuke hanya diam di sebuah kursi, ia melihat Kabuto yg tengah mengobrol dengan Shin nampak akrab dan dekat.

Krieeet...

Pintu di buka, muncul sosok pemuda berambut hitam lepek dan berkulit pucat memasuki ruangan itu.

"selamat malam?"

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu dimana Sai menyapa orang-orang yg ada di ruangan itu, darah Sasuke berdesir hebat ketika suara Sai masuki ketelinganya. Dengan susah payah Sasuke menyembunyikan perasaan itu menekannya hingga dia terlihat tenan, benar-benar keluarga Uciha yang dingin?

Sasuke melirik jam yg melingkar di tangannya, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

"maaf permisi saya ada keperluan"

-o0o-

Sai mengayuh sepedanya pelan sambil menikmati dinginya malam kota Konoha di musim gugur dan tak lupa headset menempel pada telinganya, seolah-olah musik yang ia putar tengah berbisik lirih akan apa yang terjadi di hidupnya.

Hari ini ia tidak menginap di rumah sakit, Shin menyuruh Sai agar tidur di rumah saja. Ia tahu kalau Sai membutuhkan banyak istirahat seharian ini ia bekerja mati-matian mencari pundi-pundi uang untuk Shin.

Sampailah Sai di flat kecilnya, ia menyalakan lampu dan mulai masuk kedalam flat kecil itu. Di ruang tengah terdapat sebuah cermin besar dimana ia dapat melihat keseluruh tubuhnya, bayangan Sai di cermin itu nampak kurus apa lagi di tambah kulit pucatnya dan Dia terlihat seperti zombie yang tengah mencari makan.

Dia menyentuh pipinya, tulang pipi amat menonjol dan lingkaran di bawah matanya nampak jelas.

'Entahlah sampai kapan aku seperti ini' gumam Sai dalam hati sambil menatap kosong pada cermin yang ada di depannya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah dengan pelan menuju kamar tercintanya, ia melempar tas selempangan itu kesegala arah dan kemudian ia melepas kaos yang ia kenakan sejak tadi pagi, ia pun melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi sambil menenteng handuk di tangannya.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan Sai, jika akan tidur ia mandi dan itu sudah berlangsung sejak ia berumur tiga belas tahun dan sekarang dia sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun.

Rasa segar yang Sai rasa kini, setelah mandi ia memakai kaos tipis v neck dan celana pendek selutut, ia berbaring di kasur empuknya matanya menatap lurus kelangit-langit kamar itu.

Pandangannya kosong jauh menerawang, ia teringat akan apa yang Kabuto katakan padanya saat ia akan pulang dari rumah sakit.

)( flash back )(

Sai berjalan dengan santai di koridor rumah sakit, sebenarnya ia ragu untuk pulang tapi mau bagaimana lagi sang kakak menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan istirahat di rumah. Sai adalah tipe orang yang sangat sulit menolak permintaan seseorang terlebih lagi itu kakaknya sendiri.

"ah.. Kau mau pulang Sai?" celetuk Kabuto ketika ia berpapasan dengan Sai.

Sai hanya menganguk pelan pada dokter berkacamata itu.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar Sai?"

"ehm... Bisa"

## sasusai##

Sai duduk dengan tenang saat berada di ruang kerja Kabuto, ia berdoa dalam hati berharap agar dokter ini tidak berbicara hal-hal yang membuat dia ketakutan.

"ehm... Darimana ya aku harus memulai?" ucap Kabuto sambil melepas kaca matanya dan menaruhnya di dalam seragam kerjanya.

"ehm.. Apa yang dokter ingin bicarakan?" tanya Sai.

Kabuto mengela nafas sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, mungkin ia sedang mencoba tenang dan membuat lawan bicaranya santai.

"soal penyakit kakak mu, penyakitnya sudah stadium akhir?"

Deg

Jantung Sai terasa berhenti berdetak, dan sedikit demi sedikit ada perasaan sakit yang mulai merayap pelan di hatinya. Ia mencoba tenang dengan menghela nafas.

"tapi... Apa penyakit kakak saya bisa sembuh dok?" tanya Sai pada Kabuto.

Kabuto terdiam dan dia menghela nafas berat.

"kakak mu bisa sembuh tapi dengan satu cara?"

"dengan cara apa dok?"

"dengan cara operasi cangkok sumsum tulang belakang?"

Sai terdiam, dia tahu kalau penyakit leukimia itu adalah penyakit yang mematikan.

"kau tenang saja, kami sudah mendapat donor sum sum tulang yang pas dengan kakak mu?" ujar Kabuto.

)( flash back end )(

Sai menghela nafas ia berdoa dalam tenang, berdoa pada keajaiban yang Tuhan beri pada dia dan keajaiban bahwa Kakaknya akan sembuh, tapi di lain pihak ia bingung dengan apa ia harus membayar biaya operasi pencakokan tulang belakang itu?

"ya Tuhanku, terimakasih kau sudah mengirim seseorang yang ber sum-sum tulang pungung sama dengan Kakak ku" ucap nya sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan hingga ia larut dalam buaian dan terlelap disana.

-o0o-

Lima pemuda tengah duduk santai di sebuah sofa sebuah cafe yang ternama di kota Konoha, mereka saling mengejek satu sama lainnya dan kadang juga saling bercerita tentang diri mereka sendiri.

Begitu juga Sasuke yang menjadi ketua dari geng tersebut dia tengah berbicara pada Neji, laki-laki yang menjadi tempat curhat si bungsu Uciha itu.

Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika ia sedang berhadapan dengan Neji, sedangkan ketiga temannya sudah tergeletak karena mereka sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol berkadar tinggi, dan kini hanya tersisa Sasuke dan Neji.

Berulang kali sasuke mendesah pelan dan menarik-narik rambutnya, sedangkan Neji hanya mampu menyungingkan senyum di wajah tampannya.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"aku tidak apa-apa?"

"apa kau serius sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam ia mendesah pelan kemudian ia meneguk minuman di gelasnya, minuman beralkohol itu yg menjadi minumannya ketika ia berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"aku punya masalah?" ucap Sasuke.

"apa masalah mu hem?"

"aku menyukai seseorang, tapi.. Aku tidak tau harus dengan cara apa mendekatinya?"

"apa kau punya teman yang kenal dengan dia"

Lagi, Sasuke mendesah pelan kemudian ia meneguk lagi minumannya.

"temanku seorang dokter, dia kenal dengan orang itu tapi aku takut dan merasa aneh tiap aku berdekatan dengan orang yang aku suka itu?"

Neji hanya menganguk-anguk pelan.

"kenapa kau tidak meminta nomor hanphone dia?"

-o0o-

#Sai p.o.v#

Pagi yang begitu dingin membuatku malas untuk membuka mata, badanku terasa sakit semua seperti habis di tekuk kemudian di timpa dengan sesuatu yang berat.

Benar-benar sakit?

Aku tak boleh bermalas-malasan seperti ini, hal seperti ini hanya akan membuang waktu ku saja. Membuang waktu ku mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar biaya perawatan kakakku Shin.

Ya memang si, pekerjaan ku tidak bisa di bilang tetap?

Tapi aku bisa menghasilkan uang dalam sehari tiga ratus ribu Ryo, jadi lumyanlaha.

Mengambil sebanyak mungkin kerja part time itu adalah hal yang paling menarik bagiku saat ini, ya memang jam kerjaku sudah di luar jam kerja pada umumnya. Jika orang-orang bekerja selama delapan jam dan aku bekerja sampai enambelas jam lebih.

Itu semua aku lakukan demi kakak tercintaku Shin, satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa, Ya.. Walaupun kami tidak memeiliki darah yang sama bagiku Shin adalah kakak ku.

Jam menunjukan pukul empat sore waktunya pulang, rasanya aku hari ini malas untuk menuju tempat kerjaku yang satunya lagi.

Ketika aku akan mengambil sepedaku tiba-tiba saja Sasori menarik tanganku.

"kau masih mau berangkat ketempat kerja mu lagi Sai?"

kujawab hanya mengangukan kepala ku.

"kapan kau istirahat hem?" ucap Sasori sambil menatapku tajam.

"istirahat, bagiku tak ada waktu istirahat dan jam istirahatku hanya waktu aku tidur?" jawabku sambil ku lempar senyum tipis yang menjadi ciri khas ku,  
Sasori hanya menyeringai seperti mengejek ku.

"kapan kau mau istirahat, kalau kau seperti ini kau akan sakit juga!"

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum seperti biasanya, Sasori mendesah pelan kemudian ia menatapku tajam dan tatapan matanya itu mengatakan seolah-olah dia igin membunuhku.

"kalau kau memaksa seperti ini, kau juga akan sakit?"

"tapi aku benar-benar butuh uang Sasori-kun?"

"hentikan senyum mu itu, aku tidak suka"

Dia menyeretku menjauh dari tempat dimana sepedaku terdiam disana, ia menyuruhku naik di jok belakang motor matic warna merah yang sepadan dengan rambut merahnya.

"ayo naik" ujarnya sambil menepuk jok belakang motor matic dia.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian naik dan duduk di belakang, dia mulai menyalakan motor itu dan melaju keluar dari tempat kerja.

Astaga... Aku sudah membuang waktu mencari uang, dan kenapa aku diam saja menerima ajakan Sasori.

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kami sampai di sebuah cafe yang bernuansa sederhana, kami masuk dan memilih sebuah meja dekat jendela dan dia memesan dua buah chees cake.

Ketika kami mulai memakan beberapa potong chees cake handphone-ku tiba-tiba saja berdering.

Kulihat di layar tercantum nama Dokter Kabuto, kuraih handphone itu dan menempelkannya di telinga kiriku.

"moshi-moshi"

Di seberang sana hanya diam saja, dan ku ulangi lagi menyapa orang yang di seberang sana tapi dia diam saja. Dan kudengar orang yg di ujung sana hanya mendesah pelan kemudian ia mematikan saluran itu.

"siapa?" tanya Sasori saat aku menghampirinya lagi.

"ehm.. Dari Dokter kabuto?"

"apa ada yang gawat?"

Aku hanya mengelengkan kepala dan mulai duduk disana.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menganguku, rasanya aneh dan membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

Wajah Shin yang tidur mulai bermain di pikiranku, awalnya jarang kemudian semakin sering bermain.

Entahlah, rasanya aku sekarang ingin bertemu dengan kakak dan bicara dengannya. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit aku duduk di belakang sambil mengamati kendaraan yang menyalip motor Sasori.

Sampailah aku di rumah sakit, tempat dimana Shin dirawat aku berpamitan pada Sasori kemudian dengan cepat aku masuk kedalam rumah sakit dan menuju ke kamar dimana Shin dirawat.

Dia tidur dengan tenang ketika ku lihat dia dari kaca kecil yang ada di pintu, aku masuk perlahan dan berjalan mengendap-endap seperti maling. Itu kulakukan karna aku tidak mau Shin terbangun dari istirahatnya.

Aku menyeret kursi dan duduk di sebalah ranjang Shin, dia mendengkur kecil dan dadanya naik turun Dia terlihat sangat nyenyak.

Tapi aku merasa takut ketika Shin tidur tenang seperti itu dan aku takut jika ia meningal dalam tidurnya, ya Tuhan... Berilah umur pada kakak tercinta ku ini karna aku sangat menyayangi dia lebih dari apapun dan aku berterimakasih pada MU Tuhan. Ku gengam erat tangan Shin, dan tangan itu terasa dingin.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Shin mengejang hebat dan sebuah darah mengalir di sudut bibir merahnya.

"DOKTER... DOKTER"

Aku mulai cemas dan aku meraih tombol bel yang ada diatas tempat tidur Shin.

Kulihat Shin tengah di perawatan, mulai dari shocking di dadanya beberapa kali hingga jantung Shin berdetak lagi.

Dokter Kabuto mengajak ku keluar dari ruang dimana Shin dirawat. Dia menghela nafas berat kemudian ia melepas kaca matanya.

"Sai, kakak mu harus segera di operasi?"

Aku hanya terdiam mematung mendengar ucapan Dokter Kabuto yang mengatakan agar kakak ku segera di operasi, sedangkan sekarang aku tidak punya Uang dan dengan apa aku harus membayar biaya operasi itu.

"tapi dok, aku belum punya uang jadi apa boleh kalau operasi dulu kemudian aku membayar biaya operasi-nya?"

Kami berdua terdiam, dokter Kabuto menghela nafas berat dan wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan atasan ku soal ini, doakan semoga bisa" ujar dokter berkaca mata itu dan menepuk pundak ku dan ia mulai berjalan meningalkan ku sendiri disini di lorong rumah sakit yang terasa menyesak kan ini.

*** ToT ***

Sai duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di koridor rumah sakit, wajahnya menunduk dan pundaknya bergetar. Ia menangis dalam diam sedangkan air matanya terus mengalir, ingin sekali ia berteriak sekencang mungkin tapi saat ini itu semua hanya sia-sia saja.

Seorang suster berambut soft pink berjalan kearah Sai yang duduk di bangku panjang tersebut.

"selamat sore" ucap suster yang bernama Sakura Haruno.

"selamat sore suster" jawab Sai.

"ehm, maaf sebelumnya saya membawa kertas ini untuk anda tanda tangani"

Sai menerima selembar kertas dari suster itu, Sai membacanya dengan teliti kertas putih yang ada di tangannya kemudian ia membelalakan Matanya ketika ia melihat nominal uang yang harus ia bayar.

"ehm, saya permisi dulu, ohya kalau sudah di tanda tangani silahkan berikan pada dokter kabuto, trimakasih"

"ia sama-sama suster" ucapnya lesu.

Ia masih menatap horor pada kertas itu, sekarang ia merasa bingung dari mana ia harus mendapatkan uang sebanyak dua ratus juta ryo dalam satu hari.

"hiks.. Hiks.. Kakak apa yang harus aku lakukan" tangisnya dalam keterpurukan ini, sesekali ia mengelap air matanya yang sudah membentuk sebuah sungai di pipi kurusnya.

Ia merasa pusing yang teramat sangat, di dalam otaknya hanya berfikir bagaimana ia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam sehari.

Saking sibuknya ia berfikir darimana ia mendapat uang sebanyak dua ratus juta ryo ia sudah masa bodoh dengan keadaan sekitar hingga seorang laki-laki duduk di sebelahnya dan mengamatinya sejak dari tadi hingga menepuk pundaknya.

Puk...

Sai menoleh pada laki-laki yang menepuk pundaknya.

"apakah kau Sai?" tanya pemuda itu pada Sai.

Sai hanya menganguk pelan pada laki-laki yang bertanya pada dirinya.

"kau butuh uang?" tanya laki-laki itu, dan sai terkejut dengan apa yang di lontarkan orang itu.

"ya begitulah" ucap Sai lirih sambil mendesah pelan.

Sejenak suasana hening tercipta disana, sedangkan laki-laki di sebelah Sai nampak berfikir.

tebece


	2. GIVE ME MONEY

give me money part 2 (end)

pair: sasusai

main cast: karakter yg ikut masuk disini aja oke, cus bingung aye sebutin satu-satu

typo, gaje, garing, jelek (pake banget)

ff pertama sebagai author

happy reading

Saking sibuknya ia berfikir darimana ia mendapat uang sebanyak dua ratus juta ryo ia sudah masa bodoh dengan keadaan sekitar hingga seorang laki-laki duduk di sebelahnya dan mengamatinya sejak dari tadi hingga menepuk pundaknya.

Puk...

Sai menoleh pada laki-laki yang menepuk pundaknya.

"apakah kau Sai?" tanya pemuda itu pada Sai.

Sai hanya menganguk pelan pada laki-laki yang bertanya pada dirinya.

"kau butuh uang?" tanya laki-laki itu, dan sai terkejut dengan apa yang di lontarkan orang itu.

"ya begitulah" ucap Sai lirih sambil mendesah pelan.

Sejenak suasana hening tercipta disana, sedangkan laki-laki di sebelah Sai nampak berfikir.

part 2

give me money

Laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Sai tersenyum tipis kemudian ia meraih tangan sai dan menggengamnya erat namun tidak begitu kuat.

"Aku bisa membantu mu, jika kau mau?"

Sai merasa heran dengan laki-laki ini, ia menarik tangannya yang di gengam oleh orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"maksud anda?"

"aku akan memberi mu lima ratus juta ryo?"

Sai semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan orang ini, dia merasa bingung dan tak tau harus bagaimana berhadapan dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"apa kau mau?"

Sai terdiam, ia mendesah pelan dan sepertinya Sai mulai berfikir orang ini adalah orang dari sebuah Bank yang memberi pinjaman, apa benar seperti itu?

"ehm.. Tapi saya tidak bisa menerima pemberian anda maaf Tuan" ucap Sai dengan di akhiri senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"hahahahaha kau memang orang baik, aku memberi mu uang juga tidak gratis?"

"ehm saya tahu itu tuan?"

Orang yang duduk di sebelah Sai mendesah pelan sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kau boleh mengambil uang itu jika kau mau, tapi dengan satu syarat?"

"syarat, maksud tuan apa?"

Orang itu mendesah pelan kemudian ia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

"itu kartu namaku, hubungi aku jika kau benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan" ucap orang itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama pada Sai.

Sai menerima kartu itu, kemudian orang yang ada di sebelah Sai tadi berdiri dan mulai berjalan meningalkan Sai sendiri di bangku panjang itu, Sai mendesah pelan kemudian ia membaca huruf yang ada di kartu nama itu.

"Uciha Sasuke" gumam Sai sambil memasukan Kartu nama itu kedalam saku kemejanya, dan sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Sai mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi kapan ia bertemu dengan orang itu. Tiba-tiba saja Sai ingat kapan ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, saat itu ketika ia membesuk kakaknya sepulang kerja dan mendapati Sasuke dan Kabuto berada di kamar di mana Shin dirawat.

"ternyata orang itu?" Gumam Sai.

Sai bangkit dari duduknya kemudian dia mulai mengintip Shin yang tengah tidur pulas disana, rasanya miris melihat Shin yang masih bertahan hidup dengan alat-alat rumah sakit yang menopang hidupnya kini.

Lagi, Sai menitikan air matanya melihat Shin yang ada disana.

Puk

Sebuah tangan dengan pelan menepuk pundak Sai yang berdiri di depan pintu, Sai pun terlonjak Kaget. Kali ini seorang Dokter yang menangani Shin.

"maaf, apa anda keluarga dari tuan Shin?"

"ah iya saya sendiri, ada apa dok?"

"ehm, apa bisa kita mempercepat operasi pencangkok-an sum sum tulang belakang kakak anda, karena kami takut jika nanti akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi pada kakak anda?"

"memangnya kapan dok, operasi itu di lakukan?"

"ya... Kalau bisa sekarang juga, karna kakak mu sedikit-sedikit mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, dan juga kakakmu mulai mimisan dari tadi?"

Perkataan dokter itu membuat Sai semakin bingung.

'Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' gumam Sai dalam hati.

Sai merasa dirinya tersudutkan untuk saat ini, ia merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan kartu nama yang tadi ia terima dari Sasuke. Ia mendial nomor itu kemudian ia menempelkan handphone pada telinga kirinya, jantung Sai berdebar cepat ketika ia menunggu sambungan telphon itu. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali agar rasa gugup di hatinya hilang dan pada akkhirnya terdengar suara Sasuke di seberang sana.

"moshi-moshi, apa benar ini Uciha sasuke-san?"

"ia saya sendiri, kalau boleh tahu ini siapa?"

"saya.. saya Sai orang yang tadi anda beri tawaran soal uang?" jawab Sai agak gugup.

"owh..?"

"etto.. Soal syarat yang tuan Sasuke katakan tadi, boleh tahu apa saja syaratnya?"

Terdengar seseorang mendesah pelan di ujung sana.

"kau.. Hanya perlu melayaniku malam ini itu saja"

Sai terlonjak kaget, dan matanya membelalak sempurna.

"apa tuan gila, maaf saya tidak mau?" tolak Sai.

"hahahahahahahaha terserah kau saja, aku harap kau akan memikirkannya"

tut...tut...tut

Sai memutus telphon itu, dan dia mulai mengumpat pada phonsell-nya.

"dasar dia pikir aku apa, brengsek!"

Sai membuang kartu nama itu kedalam tong sampah dengan kasar, ia merasa di lecehkan untuk saat ini. Apa benar seperti itu?

Sejenak ia ingat pada Naruto, ia segera mungkin menelphon Naruto. Belum sempat terdengar suara telphon di hubungkan Sai sudah memutuskan telphon itu, Sai sungkan pada naruto karena ia sudah berhutang terlalu banyak dan belum ia lunasi satu pun.

"Sasori" Gumam Sai, ia membuka fitur buku telphon di handphone-nya dan mencoba menelphon Sasori.

Lagi, Sai memutuskan telphon itu. Entah apa yang di fikirkan Sai saat ini, ia sudah terlalu sering membuat Sasori mengasihinya.

'bodoh bodoh bodoh... Apa yang ku lakukan sekarang' ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Sai masih menangis, ia bingung harus apa sekarang karena ia tidak mau jika kakaknya pergi meningalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. Ia tak mau jika hidup sebatang kara.

Cukup sang kakek yang meninggalkan dia, naif mungkin kata ini tepat untuk Sai saat ini.

Sai masuk kedalam kamar dimana Shin di rawat, ia menyeret kursi kecil kedekat ranjang Shin. Di luar terdengar suara gemuruh halilintar dan sepertinya akan hujan, Sai melihat kearah jendela.

"sepertinya mau hujan" gumam Sai sambil menatap kakaknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang.

Petir sepertinya menggelegar hebat, kilatan kilatan cahaya seperti lampu flash kamera. Begitu juga dengan Shin yang tengah tidur, tiba-tiba saja hidung Shin mengeluarkan darah di ikuti dengan tubuh Shin yang mulai mengejang hebat.

Panik, ya Sai benar-benar panik dan bingung ini kali kedua Sai melihat Shin seperti itu.

"kakak..." ucap Sai ketakutan sambil meraih-raih tombol bell emergency.

"kakak..." teriak Sai, dan Suaranya menggema dan terdengar menyayat mengerikan.

"kakak..." teriakanya semakin terdengar seperti seorang yg menjerit dalam hujan yang deras di malam yang gelap.

Sai duduk gemetaran ketika ia berhadapan dengan dokter berambut panjang dan bermata sipit, ia takut jika dokter itu akan megatakan sesuatu hal yang buruk tentang Shin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi keadaan Shin sudah begitu memperihatinkan.

"Orochimaru-san, bagaimana keadaan kakak saya, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Dokter itu mendesah pelan, kemudian ia melepas kaca mata yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"huft.. Kakak mu amat sangat kritis keadaannya, dan aku sarankan agar secepat mungkin untuk di operasi dan lagi pula sum sum tulang belakang untuk kakak mu sudah ada"

Sai menganguk pelan kemudian ia terdiam seperti patung, pikirannya berkecamuk antara operasi dan uang. Tabungannya juga belum mencukupi untuk melakukan operasi tersebut, ia menganguk pelan seolah-olah dia mengerti. Dia berpamitan pada dokter itu kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut.

'apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang' gumamnya dalam hati sambil berjalan mondar mandir seperti setrikaan.

Kali ini dia mencoba meminta pertolongan pada Naruto, dengan segenap kekuatan ia menghubungi temannya itu.

"moshi-moshi"

"oh.. Ya Sai, ada apa?"

"ehm.. Anu.. Naruto bisa tidak kamu menolongku?"

"menolong apa Sai?"

Sai terdiam, ia mendesah pelan kemudian ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bicara. Awalnya ia ragu untuk berkata sesuatu tapi demi kepentingan dan kelangsungan hidup Shin, ia pun nekat.

"Naruto, bisa tidak aku pinjam uang dua ratus juta ryo?"

"ehm..." naruto terdiam kemudian ia mendesah pelan.

"maaf Sai, uang segitu aku tidak punya"

"ehm.. Ya sudah terimakasih ya Naruto"

"sebenarnya ada, tapi itu uang Ayah ku Sai, jadi maaf ya tidak bisa membantu" ucap naruto dengan nada sepertinya menyesal tidak bisa membantu temannya itu.

"ah.. Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto, maaf sudah terlalu sering merepotkan mu"

Sai menutup phonesell flip-nya, kemudian ia berjalan mondar mandir lagi. Sekarang fikirannya benar-benar buntu dan harus bagaimana lagi dia menemukan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu sesingkat ini, merapok Bank, menculik orang?

Dia sudah di buat pusing dengan semua ini, dunia tak adil padanya begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Apa mungkin, melakukan apa yang dikatakan orang itu adalah jalan satu-satunya saat ini?

Pikiran Sai semakin berkecamuk, ia pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan darimana ia mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu saat ini.

"ya Tuhan... Apa yang harus aku lakukan ya Tuhan" ucap Sai sambil menangis terseduh-seduh.

Dia bersandar pada dinding dan merosot duduk di lantai, dia memeluk lutut dan menengelamkan kepalanya diantara pelukan pada kakinya.

Seperti memikul beban yg berat di pundaknya, dia sudah tak mampu memikul lagi, entahlah mungkin saja dia putus asa.

Tiba-tiba saja tawaran dari Sasuke berseliweran di otaknya, dia memikirkan tawaran itu.

Antara 'Ya' dan 'Tidak'?

Sai semakin bingung dengan ini, tapi ini satu-satunya cara agar dia dapat uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang singkat dan cepat.

Hujan mulai turun kebumi, sejak tadi gemuruh halilintar menyambar-nyambar di langit dan menghasilkan kilatan-kilatan yang amat mengerikan. Sai mengamati keadaan di luar dari jendela tempat Shin dirawat.

"hujan.." gumam Sai lirih sambil menempelkan tangan mungilnya pada kaca yang berembun, ia mendesah pelan kemudian ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah Shin yang sedang tidur.

"kakak.. Maaf.. Aku akan melakukan itu demi kakak" ucap Sai lirih di ikuti isak tangis.

Ia berulang kali membaca pesan dari Sasuke dimana ia di tunggu di sebuah apartemen kepunyaan Sasuke, ya sebelum hujan turun ia sudah menelpon Sasuke dan alhasil Sasuke memberikan alamat dimana Sasuke tingal.

Sai keluar dari kamar tempat Shin dirawat, sebelum keluar ia menatap dalam-dalam kearah kakaknya yang sedang berbaring tak berdaya disana.

"kak... Maaf.." ucapnya lirih dan mulai menutup pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan.

Dengan debaran aneh di hatinya ia berjalan keruang kerja Kabuto, dia meminta Kabuto untuk segera meng-operasi sang kakak tercinta.

Kabuto sempat bingung, padahal Sai bilang kalau dia tidak punya Uang. Tapi sekarang Sai sudah memiliki uang sebanyak itu.

-o0o-

Sai menggigil kedinginan saat ia berada di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, jantungnya berdegub tak karuan antara percaya atau tidak.

"ya Tuhan maafkan aku?" gumam Sai lirih.

Dengan segenap hati ia mengetuk pintu itu hingga lama, hampir sepuluh menit Sai mengetuk pintu apartemen Sasuke. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya balasan dari Sasuke 'tunggu sebentar'.

Sai berfikir kalau apapun bisa di lakukan untuk orang yang kita cintai dan kita sayangi, terlebih lebih untuk saudara sendiri.

Ia tak menyesal akan apa yang sebentar lagi ia lakukan, melayani orang demi nafsu mereka dan mendapat uang demi kelangsungan hidup sang kakak.

Sai terjepit dalam kondisi yang sangat menyulitkan dan pelik?

Kalau pun ada pilihan lain ia tak akan memilih ini semua, tapi apa boleh buat. Takdir bukan kita yang mengatur tapi Tuhan.

CEKLEK..

Pintu apartemen Sasuke terbuka lebar, munculah sosok Sasuke dengan wajah dingin dan tampannya.

"masuklah..?" Sasuke menarik tangan Sai lembut, kemudian ia mendudukan Sai di sofa depan televisi.

"kau basah kuyup, pakailah ini?" ucap Sauke sambil melempar handuk dan baju mandi.

Sai mengambil handuk itu dan mulai pergi kekamar mandi setelah ia di beritahukan letak kamar mandi oleh Sasuke.

Baju handuk dengan model kimono berwarna biru itu harus ia kenakan, karna Sasuke juga memakai baju seperti itu.

Sai keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat keadaan sekitar dan ternyata sepi hingga ia menemukan Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan jendela apartemen, Sasuke tengah menikmati hujan yang turun.

"sudah selesai?" ucap Sasuke setelah ia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki Sai.

"ehm.. Tuan sasuke.."

"apa?"

Sai terdiam setelah ia melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya, Sasuke menuntun Sai kearah ranjang dan dia mendudukan Sai disana.

"ohya Sai, apa kau yakin mau melakukan ini?"

Sai terdiam sejenak sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, sedangkan Sasuke menggengam tangan Sai lembut dan menatap Sai dalam-dalam.

Sai menganguk pelan kemudian dia menundukan wajahnya, dia menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang begitu lembut dan terasa dalam.

Sasuke memeluk Sai lama dan hangat, jantung Sai berdegub cukup cepat. Hampir tiga menit Sasuke memeluk Sai, kemudian Sasuke melepas pelukannya tapi Sai masih menunduk. Sasuke menakup jangut Sai dan membuat Sai menatapnya juga.

"i love you" ucap Sasuke hampir berbisik lirih, ia mulai mengecup lembut bibir Sai tanpa nafsu. Sedangkan Sai memejamkan matanya pasrah. Suasana amat mendukung, hujan dan dingin itulah suasana saat ini dan sepertinya Sai mulai terbawa suasana itu.

Wajah Sai nampak memerah karena ciuman Sasuke, sedangkan sang pelaku hanya tersenyum lembut pada sang korban yang ada di depannya.

"aku tak akan berbuat kasar padamu, jadi tenang dan santai saja" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sai, dan itu membuat Sai merinding.

Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Sai dengan panasnya, sedangkan Sai hanya pasrah dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada bibir merahnya itu.

Ayolah puaskan orang yang sudah membayar mu ini, Sasuke mulai menggigit bibir merah Sai kasar hingga Sai merasa kalau bibirnya bengkak.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sai mulai mengikuti permainan lidah Sasuke, melumat dan dilumat. Terasa kenyal dan membuat ketagihan, Sasuke menidurkan Sai di kasur dengan lembut tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Bulir air mata menetes di sudut mata Sai, dengan segera mungkin dia mengusap air mata itu. Dia takut jika Sasuke melihat air matanya, Sasuke mulai meraba-raba dada bidang Sai dan mulai memainkan puting merah kecil itu.

Terpaksa dan terpaksa, hina dan dosa. Sai merasa dirinya kotor dan sudah tidak berharga lagi.

'ya Tuhan, maafkan aku' batin Sai berbisik lirih.

'aku benar-benar hamba Mu yang kotor ya Tuhan, andai saja ada pilihan lain aku tak akan melakukan ini ya Tuhan' batin Sai.

-o0o-

Rasa pegal dan lelah bergelayut manja di tubuh Sai, ia tertidur pulas di kamar apartemen Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap lembut pada pemuda yang tidur tenang diatas kamarnya.

Sauke mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak diatas nakas dikamarnya, ia mulai membuka fitur phonebook dan mencari nama Kabuto disana.

"halo, Kabuto-san bagaimana operasi Shin, apa berjalan lancar?" tanya Sasuke pada Kabuto yang ada di seberang sana, sesekali ia melirik kearah Sai yang tidur pulas.

Sasuke tersenyum manis, ketika seseorang disana berkata sesuatu.

-o0o-

Sai mengerjapkan mata onyx-nya dengan cepat, ia merasa aneh dengan keadaan sekitar yang begitu asing untuknya.

Ia mencoba mengingat dimanakah ia sekarang, satu detik, dua detik ia baru ingat kalau saat ini ia berada di apartemen Sasuke. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok sang tuan rumah tapi ia tak menemukan Sasuke dimana-mana.

Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya memunguti pakaiannya yang berhamburan tak karuan, dengan cepatnya ia memakai baju dan celana jeans itu.

Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu dan ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat itu, ia ingin menemui Shin yang ada di rumah sakit. Ia juga ingin tahu keadaan Shin sekarang.

Tapi sekarang ia terkunci di kamar itu, ia menggedor-gedor berulang kali dengan cukup keras tapi tak kunjung terbuka.

Ia menangis merintih dan menjerit-jerit untuk di bukaan pintu, ia merosot ke bawah dan duduk di lantai ia menangis terseduh-seduh dan merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar mati konyol.

Ceklek

Terdengar pintu di buka, Sai dengan buru-buru mengusap air matanya. Ia berdiri kemudian ia mendapatkan Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke dalam apartement-nya.

"maaf tuan, bisakah anda minggir karena saya ingin segera menemui kakak saya dan ingin mengetahui kondisinya"

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian Sasuke menarik tangan Sai kemudian ia mendudukan Sai di sofa bludru berwarna merah.

"duduklah, kakak mu sudah selesai di operasi nanti aku antar kau kesana?"

Sai nampak cemas, sedangkan Sasuke menutup pintu apartemen-nya lagi. Sai menatap Sasuke kesal karena ia tak kunjung di pulangkan.

"bisakah saya pulang sekarang tuan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, kemudian ia duduk di sofa bludru dimana Sai duduk disana.

"baiklah kalau kau ingin pulang sekarang, kau tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil kunci mobil dulu"

Sai merasa lega setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi, cukup lama menunggu Sasuke yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sai duduk di sofa sambil menaik turunkan telapak kakinya, ia cemas dan sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu Shin.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum manis, kaos v neck berwarna biru dan celana jeans membalut tubuh bungsu Uciha, ia mengambil kunci mobil di gantungan diatas nakas telphon kemudian ia mengerlingkan mata onyx-nya pada Sai.

"ayo, aku antar kau ketempat kakak mu?"

-o0o-

Jalanan kota konoha pada pagi ini begitu macet, kepulan asap dari knalpot tiap-tiap kendaraan membumbung tinggi kelangit. Udara yang tak sehat?

Sedangkan di dalam mobil merah maroon tengah duduk dua laki-laki tampan yang terjebak macet, sang sopir hanya diam kadang dia mencuri pandang pada orang di sampingnya. Ia nampak gemas pada sosok laki-laki di sebelahnya yang nampak cemas itu, ingin sekali dia tertawa karena melihat wajah orang di sebelahnya itu berwajah cemas dan tidak sabaran.

Bukan keluarga Uciha jika tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bukan?

"kau tenang saja, kakak mu sudah berhasil di operasi, jadi kau tenang saja?"

Sai memutar kepalanya menghadap si bungsu Uciha itu dengan tatapan kesal, terang saja Sai kesal lantaran ia amat sangat di perlambat oleh Uciha Sasuke.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Sai sampai di pelataran rumah Sakit, ia keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan berpamitan pada Sasuke.

Sai berlari kecil di pelataran sedangkan Sasuke menatap pemuda itu dengan senyuman manis, Sai nampak berkilau dimata Sasuke. Cahaya pagi yang terang dan segar.

"arigatho Sai-kun" gumam Sasuke dengan tetap menatap kearah Sai yg sedikit demi sedikit mulai jauh darinya.

(satu minggu kemudian)

Sai menatap kesal pada ban sepedanya, pasalnya ban sepeda itu tadi tidak apa-apa tapi sekarang ban itu mengalami kebocoran dan kehilangan angin. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menuntun sepeda butut itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sai hanya menggerutu berkali-kali, karena sang kakak berulang kali mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Pesan yang berisi tentang agar ia cepat pulang karena ini sudah larut malam, Sai tak bisa membalas pesan singkat sang kakak. Karena pulsa Sai tidak mencukupi untuk mengirim pesan.

Ha... Maklum saja hari ini pertengahan bulan, jadi dia belum menerima gaji. Sebenarnya ia masih memiliki uang tiga ratus juta ryo tapi ia tak mau menggunakan uang itu, uang hasil dia melayani seorang anak bangsawan. Seseorang yang pernah membuat dia sedikit trauma.

Kadang ia berfikir untuk mengembalikan uang itu, tapi ia tak bisa mengembalikan uang tersebut pada Sasuke.

Berulang kali dia menyatroni apartement Sasuke tapi dia tak kunjung menemukan Sasuke, bahkan resepsionis apartement itu bilang kalau Sasuke sudah menjual apartement itu.

Ya sudahlah mungkin uang itu akan hanya jadi bantal saja.

"huft... Menyebalkan" Sai merutuki ban-nya yang bocor itu, ia duduk di halte sambil mengeluarkan botol air mineral di dalam Tas slempangan.

Ia meneguk air yang ada di dalam botol tersebut dengan perlahan dan hati-hati agar tidak tersedak, setelah minum Sai melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya dengan tetap menuntun sepeda butut kesayangannya itu.

Jarak dari tempat kerja menuju rumah Sai lumayan jauh, ia kelelahan dan dia berhenti cukup lama. Dia duduk di trotoar di samping sepedanya dan mengeluarkan botol air mineral lagi, dan betapa sialnya air mineral itu hanya tingal sedikit.

Ia meneguknya dan mulai menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri.

"akh... Ini menyebalkan" gumam Sai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sebuah cahaya silau menerpa dirinya, cahaya dari sebuah mobil dan berhasil membuat mata Sai silau karenanya.

Sai menutup matanya menggunakan punggung tangan dan sambil mengintip kearah mobil itu. Yang terlihat sebuah tubuh tinggi dengan rambut seperti pantat ayam.

"kenapa dengan sepeda mu?"

Sai mendongak menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya, Sai tersenyum manis pada orang itu.

"ban sepedaku bocor"

THE END


End file.
